День, когда Земля переменилась
by lily velikanova
Summary: Время действия – после 12 серии второго сезона. Наоми и Лиам как-будто бы вместе. Джаспер уехал из города. Энни одна – немного озлобленная и угрюмая. Ее единственная радость – предстоящие пробы в кино.
1. Chapter 1

_Я лежу на убогом подобии кровати, укрытая пропахшим костром и сыростью лоскутным покрывалом, и смотрю на бревенчатый потолок, кое-где обвалившийся и накрытый фанерными заплатками. Смотреть на него – единственная возможность сохранить некое подобие спокойствия. _

_Когда я проснулась, я попробовала повернуть голову чуть-чуть в бок, почувствовав непривычную тяжесть на своей… хм… груди. Но то, а вернее, кого я там увидела, напрочь отбило желание смотреть хоть на что-то, кроме потолка. Поэтому я и смотрю вверх. Смотрю и вопрошаю: «Где ты была, когда раздавали мозги, Энни? Где ты, черт возьми, шлялась?» _

_Мне отчаянно хочется закурить. Вообще, я не курю, но ради такого случая можно было бы и затянуться. Так обычно делают в кино, после бурного… _

_Ох, черт! Неважно._

_Потолок. Лучше думать про потолок, повторяю я про себя. Но почему-то мысли не хотят сосредотачиваться на нем, возвращая меня в начало дня, когда Земля переменилась. _

**Глава 1.**

День не задался с самого начала. Будильник, возвещая утро понедельника, безжалостно прозвенел в 7.30, прервав замечательный сон, где меня овациями встречали на красной ковровой дорожке. Когда я принимала душ, кто-то выключил горячую воду, и меня с ног до головы окатило ледяным потоком, заставившим меня завизжать от холода. Волосы отчаянно не желали укладываться в прическу, кисточка от туши угодила прямо в глаз, за завтраком я перевернула на себя кофе…

Мне пришлось нестись в комнату и переодеваться. Чистых джинсов не было. Я напялила платье, хотя мне не мешало бы сначала сделать эпиляцию ног, но на нее времени не было, поэтому мне оставалось надеяться, что этого никто не заметит.

Когда мы ехали в школу, за рулем был Диксон. Этим утром я даже не протестовала, когда он нагло запрыгнул на водительское место – мне было откровенно не до этого. Нужно было еще раз прочитать доклад для мистера Мэтьюза, который я вчера скачала из Интернета, потому что написать его самой мне не хватило ни сил, ни времени, после того, как я весь вечер и пол ночи зубрила текст для сегодняшних кинопроб.

Когда я шла по коридору в класс, на меня налетела Наоми. Типа она снова пытается быть моей подругой. Типа я тоже пытаюсь не послать ее с ее дружбой куда подальше. Да, и я типа ее простила за то, что она превратила мою жизнь в ад и бла-бла… Но общаться с ней как ни в чем ни бывало, уж извините, выше моих сил. Я не такая лицемерка.

За углом, прямо возле класса, мы налетели еще на одного лицемера – Лиама Корта. Он снова с Наоми и она светится счастьем. Вот прямо сейчас и вспыхнула как лампочка, едва увидела его смазливую физиономию. И он как будто тоже весь расцвел…

Фу. Вот и славно! Они достойны друг друга. Идеальная пара ужей, которые вывернутся из любой ситуации. Не то, что глупая, провинциальная Энни, на которую всегда будут сыпаться все проклятия и шишки и которая, в конце концов, останется виноватой во всех бедах нашей калифорнийской Барби.

Первым уроком была физика. Наоми сидела прямо за мной и то и дело шикала, привлекая мое внимание – хотела пригласить меня пойти сегодня с ней и Сильвер в салон красоты. Я промычала что-то о том, что у меня много уроков и мне никак не вырваться, но она не успокаивалась. Так что, я была даже рада, когда мистер Коллинсворт, наш преподаватель прикрикнул на нее. Когда Наоми, наконец, оставила меня в покое, я смогла еще раз пробежать глазами свой доклад по литературе.

Оказалось, напрасно. Напрасно читала. Напрасно вообще его скачала. Напрасно не притворилась больной сегодня утром и пришла в школу…

Доклады мы читали по очереди. Вернее, сначала мы все сдали их на проверку мистеру Мэтьюзу, и уже он по очереди вызывал каждого ученика и задавал несколько вопросов по теме реферата. Ответили уже почти половина класса, а меня все еще не вызывали. Я не знала, радоваться мне, что если я сегодня не отвечу, то таки успею прочитать этот дурацкий доклад до конца, или огорчаться, что если я сегодня не отвечу, то мистер Мэтьюз все равно увидит мою тему, и я не смогу изменить ее и написать новый доклад самостоятельно…

- Энни, - голос мистера Мэтьюза ворвался в мои мысли.

- Да? – я встала.

- Лиам?

- Да? – голос Корта звучал несколько недоумевающее. Он тоже встал.

- Вы двое, подойдите ко мне, - сказал преподаватель.

Под общее удивление класса мы подошли к столу мистеру Мэтьюза и тут же получили на руки свои доклады.

- Лиам, поделись с классом названием своего доклада, - сказал учитель, а потом добавил: - Заметьте, не только очень серьезная, но и оригинальная тема.

- Хм, - Корт на минуту запнулся, а потом четко прочитал: – «Самоубийство в английской литературе 20 века».

О, нет, о, нет, о, черт возьми, нет! Ущипните меня и скажите, что это мне снится!

- Энни? – теперь мистер Мэтьюз обратился ко мне.

- Да, - пискнула я.

- Не расскажешь ли и ты нам о теме_ своего_ доклада?

- Эээ, - протянула я. – Я…

- Ну же, смелей, - учитель улыбнулся, но как-то невесело.

- «Самоубийство в английской литературе 20 века», - выдохнула я.

По классу прошелся шепот. Все знали, как мистер Мэтьюз относится к скачанным с Интернета работам. Все знали и давно оставили попытки делать это. Уж лучше прийти неподготовленным, чем с чужим - такова была политика всех учеников литератора. Всех, за исключением Корта, который сейчас смотрел на меня прямо таки ненавидящими глазами. Как будто я виновата, что этот придурок содрал с Интернета мой доклад!

- Для вас не секрет, что я не теплю плагиата, - между тем сказал мистер Мэтьюз таким разочарованным тоном, что я почувствовала себя нашкодившим сорванцом, которого отчитывают родители. – Поэтому, вы оба займетесь самостоятельными изысканиями по выбранной вами теме. Сегодня после уроков. В библиотеке масса литературы 20-го века.

О черт, о черт, о черт…

Я едва не заплакала от расстройства.

У меня же сегодня пробы! Единственная хорошая вещь, которую оставил мне Джаспер – это пробы в экранизацию «Триумфальной арки». Я никак не могу пропустить их.

- Мистер Мэтьюз, - пробормотала я, в попытке исправить ситуацию. – Я ужасно сожалею. Я все перепишу, но только не сегодня после уроков. Я не могу …

- Ты можешь, Энни, - твердо и безапелляционно ответил он. - Я предупрежу твоего отца, что ты задержишься.

Это был конец.

Я еще раз ненавидящим взглядом поглядела на Лиама, который с угрюмым видом плелся к своей парте, посылая проклятия на его голову. Потом плюхнулась на свой стул, со злостью кинув стопку скрепленных листов своего доклада на стол.

Библиотека была погружена в гробовое молчание. Ученики уже давно разошлись по домам, и только я и Лиам, да еще женщина-библиотекарь остались здесь наедине с тысячами книг. Передо мной лежала стопка старых изданий английской литературы. Иногда я выглядывала из-за них и украдкой посматривала на виновника моего заключения, так же погруженного в писательские труды. Но еще чаще я смотрела на часы. До конца моего наказания еще два часа, а до моих проб сорок минут…

Шанс.

Такой шанс, а я торчу в школьной библиотеке.

Моя дорога к славе, которой не суждено найти свой изумрудный город.

Гудбай Оскар и ковровая дорожка…

С внезапной решимостью я захлопнула книги. Выбрала две и запихнула в свою сумку, чтобы доделать доклад ночью, потом туда же отправился мой блокнот и ручка.

- Что ты делаешь? – раздался за моей спиной голос Лиама.

- А что не заметно? – ответила я вопросом на вопрос.

Он демонстративно посмотрел на часы.

- Еще два часа, - констатировал он.

- Вот и сиди здесь два часа, - огрызнулась я, вставая со стула. – А у меня дела.

- Я не дам тебе сбежать, - спокойно сказал он, но в его спокойствии слышалась твердая уверенность.

- Это еще почему?

- Во-первых, ты нарвешься на неприятности, хотя мне, в общем-то, все равно. Во-вторых, если ты уйдешь, а я не сообщу об этом кому следует, то автоматически стану твоим сообщником, а мне не улыбается перспектива провести тут еще и завтрашний вечер.

- Можешь сказать, что я тебя вырубила, - холодно улыбнулась я. - Связала. Оглушила. Что угодно.

- Да ты любишь ролевые игры? – насмешливо протянул он.

- Иди к черту!

Я закинула сумку на плечо и подошла к окну.

Оно открылось практически бесшумно. Я уже закинула одну ногу на подоконник, когда почувствовала чужие руки на своей талии, помогающие мне. Не зная, то ли визжать, то ли заткнуться и быстро выпрыгивать в окно, я все же выбрала нейтральное:

- Что ты делаешь? – зашипела я.

- Глупый вопрос, - Лиам буквально вытолкнул меня в окно, и я едва ли не кубарем покатилась по траве. Он выпрыгнул следом за мной через мгновение. – Не думаю, что мне поверят, если я скажу, что ты меня связала. Весовые категории говорят не в твою пользу.

Мне хотелось ответить этому нахалу что-нибудь язвительное, но ничего достойного на ум не приходило. Я вздернула подбородок, снисходительно улыбнулась и, одернув задравшееся платье, встала и пошла по направлению к магистрали.

- Куда тебе так срочно нужно? – снова этот надоедливый голос, который я намеревалась игнорировать. – Просто интересно. Правильная девочка Энни Уилсон не делает уроки, сбегает с наказаний…

- Ты еще здесь? – холодно ответила я, даже не повернув голову в сторону Корта.

- Да, как видишь.

- Не твое дело.

- Жаль. Тем более что я мог бы подвезти тебя, если ты спешишь.

- Я могу взять такси, - ответила я, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что у меня вообще не осталось карманных денег, а когда я попросила их у папы сегодня после обеда, он сказал, что в библиотеке они мне вряд ли пригодятся, а домой он меня довезет.

- Ок, бери такси, - согласился Лиам.

Я, наконец, повернула голову в его сторону, только чтобы увидеть удаляющуюся спину.

Компания Корта на час или пропуск проб... Компания Корта или пропуск проб…

В конце концов, компания Корта или будущая слава?

- Ладно! – крикнула я.

Лиам остановился. Обернулся ко мне. Лицо спокойно, но на лице противненькая улыбочка. Руки в карманах джинсов.

- Мне нужно в студию на прослушивание, – протараторила я. - Это на другом конце города.

Я назвала адрес.

Он присвистнул.

- Да туда ехать по меньшей мере час!

- Знаю! – выкрикнула я. И вот сейчас, когда он сказал мне об этом, я почувствовала, как слава машет мне ручкой. На глаза навернулись слезы.

- Ладно, - внезапно согласился Лиам. - Я довезу тебя. Если мы поедем в объезд, через лес, то вполне успеем добраться за полчаса.

- Правда? – с робкой надеждой спросила я.

- Ага.

Он улыбнулся. Я не улыбнулась, но пошла за ним к стоянке.

- Хочу, чтобы ты понял, - заявила я, забираясь в авто. – Если бы не крайний случай, я бы ни за что не села к тебе в машину.

- Я понял, - хмыкнул он и завел мотор.

Пока Лиам выруливал со школьной стоянки, мы молчали. Он включил радио. Минут десять мы ехали молча.

- И чью же роль тебе не терпится заполучить? – спросил он, наконец, когда мы свернули с магистрали на проселочную дорогу через лес.

Я хотела сказать, что это не его дело, но почему-то нехотя ответила:

- Жоан Маду из «Триумфальной арки»

- О!

- Что значит твое «о»? – передразнила я его. - Как будто ты читал Ремарка!

- Ты недооцениваешь меня, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил он. – Ну, давай, сыграй для меня.

- Прости?

- Сыграй для меня Жоан.

- С ума сошел? – выдохнула я, внезапно уловив какой-то не очень хороший подтекст в его словах и самом тоне, которым он их произнес.

- А что? – он пожал плечами. - Тебе нужна репетиция, мне нечего делать. Сыграй для меня.

- Ну, нет, - я сложила руки на груди и откинулась на сиденье.

- Боишься сцены, детка? – усмехнулся он.

- Не боюсь я ничего! – возмущенно воскликнула я. - Просто не считаю нужным…

Чем закончить фразу я не знала. Не могла же я сказать, что, по моему мнению, человек, который делает доброе дело и везет меня навстречу моей первой главной роли, при этом не заслуживает демонстрации моего таланта.

Лиам насмешливо приподнял брови.

Ох, как же он бесил меня в этот момент!

- Ладно, - вытолкнула я из себя.

Пару раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, входя в образ и вспоминая заученные с вечера слова.

- «Я не люблю возвращаться одна, доставать ключ и отпирать пустую комнату… точно гроб открываешь, - сипло пробормотала я. – Достаточно того, что входишь туда… где тебя не ждет ничего, кроме нескольких чемоданов. Довольно часто мне очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то хотя бы заговорил со мной! Лишь бы не чувствовать себя пустым местом, шагающим автоматом! – мой голос стал громче. - Лишь бы на тебя взглянули чьи-то глаза – глаза, а не камни! Лишь бы не метаться по городу как отверженная, словно ты попала на чужую планету! – я отбросила назад волосы и вздохнула, уже спокойнее продолжая: – Не знаю, почему я говорю об этом. Мне этого вовсе не хочется. Может быть, оттого, что все эти дни я была немой. Может быть, оттого, что сегодня вечером в первый раз… - я запнулась. – Не слушайте меня…»

Я замолчала. Опустила голову. Почему-то мои руки дрожали, и я сцепила пальцы в замок. Это дрожит моя героиня или я сама…?

- Вау, - пробормотал Лиам.

- Да? – прошептала я.

Не знаю даже почему, но от его простой фразы что-то теплое разлилось где-то внутри моего желудка, словно мне приятна его похвала. На самом деле, мне конечно же было все равно. Естественно!

- По-моему ты переигрываешь.

- Что? – тупо спросила я, до конца не осознавая, что он только что сказал, но ощущая, что тепло внутри пропадает в момент, а улыбка на лице застывает, превращаясь в гримасу.

- Ну, переигрываешь. Так говорят, когда человек чересчур старается и игра выглядит неестественно, - спокойно объяснил он.

- Я думаю, ты ничего в этом не понимаешь! – холодно ответила я.

- Я не профессионал, конечно. Но как зритель могу сказать, что ты переигрываешь, - стоял он на своем. - Не очень натурально выглядит. И если в театре такое прокатит, то в кино – наверняка нет.

Если бы мы не ехали сейчас на скорости 120 километров в час, и я бы не боялась разиться, я бы набросилась на него. Я бы выцарапала ему глаза, схватила за волосы, врезала бы ему как следует…

Но мы ехали на скорости 120 километров в час, и я боялась разбиться. Поэтому, я только в бешенстве уставилась на него, надеясь, что когда мы остановимся, у меня еще будет возможность отомстить ему. Я бы четвертовала его, утопила, прибила…

- Да не злись ты, - сказал он, заметив мой недобрый взгляд. – Наверное, такие вещи приходят с опытом. Мне вообще кажется, что ты слишком молода для подобной роли.

Я гордо вскинула подбородок и демонстративно отвернулась.

Почему-то, его слова задели меня за живое. Не помню, когда я в последний раз настолько расстраивалась из-за мнения кого бы то ни было о моих актерских способностях…

Ни за что на свете больше не заговорю с этим придурком!

- Обиделась? – спросил Лиам. – Да ладно тебе! Тебе было бы легче, если бы я соврал?

- Было бы легче, если бы ты держал свое мнение при себе! – выпалила я.

Лиам снова ухмыльнулся и взъерошил волосы ладонью. Этот, такой простой жест на мгновение парализовал меня. Я сглотнула.

А потом вдруг машина стала неуправляемой. Мотор взвыл. Лиам громко выругался. Авто рвануло вперед и резко назад, так, что ремень безопасности больно впился в мое тело. Кажется, я закричала. А потом наступила тишина.

--------------

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. **

Вокруг меня было темно и жутковато. Только светящий круг где-то подо мной ярким пятном выделялся во мраке, дезориентируя и настораживая. И еще пульсирующая боль в голове, не давала расслабиться.

- Ты в порядке? – я услышала голос, беспокойный и низкий от волнения. Он звучал несколько отдаленно, словно в моих ушах была вата. – Энни, ты в порядке?

Я хотела ответить, что все в порядке, чтобы голос и человек, которому он принадлежит, не переживали. Я вообще не люблю когда за меня переживают… Я хотела ответить, но не могла. Язык прилип к гортани, а на грудь словно упал тяжелый пыльный мешок, не позволяя вдохнуть.

А потом светящийся круг вдруг стал расти и расширятся, полностью захватив меня, и внутри его расплылось что-то густое и алое. И я услышала визг тормозов, ремни снова впились в кожу и тот ужасный звук мягкого тела врезающегося в жесткий автомобиль наполнил барабанные перепонки. И кровь, алая кровь была повсюду. Все слилось в одну неразборчивую кляксу, и я почувствовала, что лечу в пропасть. Черную дыру, полную отчаяния и боли, и всепоглощающей вины…

- Энни? – беспокойный голос зазвучал вновь. Знакомый, но не близкий, но и не чужой в то же время. Его интонации, тембр, само его звучание – последняя ниточка, связывающая меня с реальностью, последняя преграда перед черной пропастью, которая норовит поглотить меня совсем. – Энни!

Теплое дыхание опалило мою шею, а в следующее мгновение я услышала щелчок, и дышать стало легче.

- Боже мой, Энни! Ты в порядке?

Я почувствовала, как в горле растет ком, мешающий глотать и, кажется, даже дышать. И я все еще ничего не могла ответить, хотя очень хотела. А когда голос умолкнул, черная дыра снова стала приближаться, и в голове зазвучали отчаянные звуки: тормоз, удар, тормоз, удар…

- Энни! Открой глаза! Пожалуйста, - голос все отчаяннее и неистовее. Чьи-то руки опускаются мне на плечи, а пальцы ощупывают шею.

Прикосновения, звуки, дыхание, беспокойное бормотание…

- Энни, ну, давай же, открой глаза… Энни… Энни… Энни…

Дыра уходила все дальше, не выдерживая столкновения с силой благословенного голоса, но на глазах стали закипать слезы, и защипало в горле. Я бы хотела закричать, но вместо этого почувствовала, влагу на щеках.

- Шшш… – голос зазвучал возле самого уха, и потом, неожиданное, ошеломляющее прикосновение к щеке…

Я открыла глаза, словно меня ударили оголенными проводами.

Я открыла глаза, словно что-то жизненно важное только что случилось.

Я открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой лицо человека, который своим волнением и заботой в голосе, буквально вырвал меня из нового круга ада.

Я открыла глаза, но увидела…

Лиам…

Лиам.

Лиам!

Реальность обрушилась на меня, подобно холодному душу сегодня утром.

Лиам!

Это он обнимал. Это он утешал. Это он стал свидетелем моей слабости.

Очень хотелось оттолкнуть его, но он смотрел так испуганно и по-доброму, что я не решалась. Ни следа усмешки или презрения на лице, только беспокойство. И я молчала, потрясенная случившимся и, одновременно, зачарованная им, и только смотрела на него пристально и настороженно, а его пальцы гладили мои мокрые щеки.

И тогда, словно рычаг, на протяжении долгого времени сдерживающий мои слезы, вдруг испарился, и из глаз потекли потоки слез. Я начала рыдать. Громко, надрывно и отчаянно.

И перед глазами снова с бешеной скоростью замелькали сцены прошлого: счастливые улыбки родных, друзья, враги, та вечеринка, уничтожившая весь мой мир и бутылка первосортного пойла. А потом мой побег на машине и снова, снова визг тормозов, толчок, ремни безопасности, впивающиеся в тело и человек, которого больше нет…

- Не плачь! – услышала я шепот, и в этот миг мне стало без разницы, кому он принадлежит, потому что я дошла до грани. Переполнилась слезами, виной, отчаянными попытками оправдать себя и уничтожить. Устала от одиночества и тайны, которой ни с кем нельзя поделиться, устала носить маску безразличия. Прошлое переплелось с настоящим, отвергнув все сомнения, условности и мысли, и я полетела в спасительные объятия, предлагающие мне успокоение и поддержку. А когда сильные руки с некоторой опаской, наконец, приняли меня в свое кольцо и начали неспешно и ласково гладить мою спину, я уткнулась лицом в тонкий свитер, который пахнет приятной свежестью и океаном, и полностью растворилась в слезах.

- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил меня Лиам, когда, где-то минут через двадцать, я перестала, наконец, всхлипывать.

Пройдя через весь ужас моего лета снова, на этот раз поддерживаемая сильными руками Лиама Корта, выплеснув все чувства вместе со слезами, и вновь услышав его голос ушами, уже будто не заложенными ватой, я испытала такой букет эмоций, что вздрогнула и резко отстранилась от теплого тела – моего якоря в бушующем море страстей.

Недоверие, удивление, смущение, скованность, волнение. Стыд. Жгучий стыд горячей волной накрыл меня, заставив отвести глаза от лица Лиама. Но перед тем, как я уставилась на приборную панель, я успела заметить такую же бурю эмоций и на лице моего попутчика. Словно он тоже потрясен…

- Я… Я в порядке, - пробормотала я, пытаясь отделаться от мыслей о его нежности и заботе, от ощущения его рук на своей спине, от его голоса, шепчущего успокоительные глупости. – Я, должно быть, ударилась при аварии, и что-то замкнулось в моей голове.

- Я так испугался! – ответил он. – Думал, что убил тебя своей гребаной машиной!

- Я в порядке, – тупо повторила я, вытирая с щек остатки слез, и только мечтая о том, чтобы таким же простым жестом можно было стереть из воспоминаний все сучившееся. – Что произошло?

- Не знаю… - неуверенно произнес Лиам. - Я… Я посмотрю.

Он как-то поспешно вышел из машины, словно ему тоже было неуютно и не терпелось выбраться из замкнутого пространства, где были лишь мы вдвоем, а я откинулась на сиденье, закрыв глаза и пытаясь найти объяснение тому, что только что случилось.

Я плакала на плече у Лиама. Да что там, я рыдала на плече у Лиама! Я, черт возьми, намочила его свитер своими слезами, а на моей спине я будто до сих пор чувствую тепло его рук! Я бросилась на него, как бешеная… Я… Я…

- Это колесо! – услышала я громкий возглас, за которым последовало крепкое ругательство. – Чертово колесо лопнуло!

Через лобовое стекло я увидела расстроенного Лиама, пинающего переднее левое колесо. Потом тоже вышла из машины. Но не потому, что хотела взглянуть на причину аварии, а просто потому, что надеялась, что прохладный воздух сгустившихся сумерек, сможет помочь мне немного прийти в себя и прочистить мозги.

Обхватив себя за плечи, я обошла машину, как до этого сделал Лиам и тоже начала смотреть на злосчастное колесо. С минуту мы молчали. Скованность достигла своего пика.

- Слушай, Энни, - начал Лиам. – Насчет того, что случилось…

Ох, нет, только не это! Не хочу, не хочу слышать, как он говорит, что обалдел, когда я бросилась ему на шею, не хочу слышать, как он вновь смеется надо мной, не хочу слышать, как он просит ничего не говорить Наоми и не портить их, с таким трудом налаженные отношения…

- Нет! – поспешно прервала я его, и тут, очень не к стати всхлипнула остаточными рыданиями, какие бывают у детей, после бурной истерики. – Это ты послушай. Давай представим, что ничего этого не было. Вообще забудем о том, что произошло после аварии.

- Я просто подумал, что…

- Давай не думать! – выкрикнула я. – Я хочу забыть это, просто забыть!

Мне показалось или Лиам действительно вздрогнул от моих слов?

Я подняла глаза на его лицо и почувствовала, будто меня ударили под дых. Там, где всего минуту назад было волнение и теплота, теперь было холодное отчуждение. Лицо застыло, словно маска. Скулы напряглись. Губы сжались в тонкую линию.

- Как хочешь, - холодно произнес он и пожал плечами, будто ему это все в высшей степени безразлично. А я поняла, что совершила что-то неправильное. Что-то плохое и очень-очень жестокое по отношению к нам обоим.

- Лиам, - тихо пробормотала я, в попытке… Что? Извиниться? Объяснить?

- Я хочу забыть это, просто забыть! – кривляя меня, жестко ответил мне он. – Давай скорее выбираться отсюда.

- Ну и замечательно! – крикнула я, обозленная его тоном.

- Ну и отлично!

Я отвела глаза и стала сосредоточенно разглядывать темный лес по обочине дороги. Хотя, честно говоря, мои мысли текли совсем в другом направлении.

Лиам же повернулся ко мне спиной и пошел к багажнику.

- У меня нет запасного колеса, - напряженно констатировал он после минутного копания в багажнике.

- Как нет? – зашипела я. Сама мысль о том, что количество проведенных минут наедине с Лиамом вместе с этим открытием увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, вызывала во мне панику. – У всех нормальных людей в авто есть запасное колесо!

- А у меня его нет! – злобно ответил он мне, в сердцах хлопнув крышкой багажника.

- Тогда позвони и вызови помощь! – воскликнула я.

Лицо Лиама еще больше напряглось, и я подумала, что сейчас он пошлет меня и мои приказы куда подальше. Но он коротко кивнул и залез в машину за мобильным.

Я смотрела, как он набирает номер, сидя в салоне, и внезапно почувствовала, что замерзла. От долгого стояния на ночном воздухе в одном платье моя кожа покрылась мурашками, а пальцы ног в открытых босоножках заледенели. Мой наряд явно не был приспособлен к променадам по вечерним лесополосам…

- Не ловит, - крикнул мне Лиам из машины.

- Что, прости? – тупо воскликнула я.

- Мобильный не ловит.

Я стрелой помчалась к своему месту в машине и стала теребить сумку в поисках телефона. Я испытала мгновенную радость, обнаружив в одном из карманчиков корпус мобильного, но тут же пришла в отчаяние, увидев экран. Ни одной черточки на шкале связи…

Отказываясь верить в такую несправедливость судьбы, я все же набрала номер Диксона.

«Абонент временно не может быть вызван».

О, черт! О, черт! О, черт!

Я плюхнулась на свое сидение и захлопнула дверь.

- А включить печку ты не можешь? - саркастично спросила я.

- Не работает.

- Работает ли хоть что-нибудь в твоем корыте? – взвилась я, представив в воображении свою мучительную смерть от переохлаждения.

- Мое корыто, - язвительно подчеркнул Лиам. – Тебя не волновало, когда ты решалась сесть в него. И… - он удовлетворенно улыбнулся, словно придумав для меня очередную гадость. - Теперь ты наверняка не попадешь на свое прослушивание.

Прослушивание!

О, черт! Тысяча раз, о, черт! Этот Лиам совсем заморочил мне голову! Мне нужно попасть на эти пробы! Мне это жизненно важно!

- Сделай же что-нибудь! – воскликнула я.

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил он, насмешливо приподняв бровь. Кажется, с той же поспешностью, с которой я начинала терять самообладание, Корт начинал находить в создавшейся ситуации забаву. – Развел костер и с помощью дыма просигналил автомеханикам о нашей беде?

- С помощью дыма, фонаря, своих криков! Сделай что-нибудь!

- В данный момент, я могу сделать для тебя только одно, - холодно ответил он. Он полез на заднее сидение и достал оттуда большую кожаную куртку. Потом подал ее мне со словами: – Не хочу, чтобы ты превратилась в ледышку, схватила воспаление легких и умерла, а меня за это посадили.

Я хотела кинуть куртку ему в лицо. Я очень хотела это сделать. И сделала бы, если бы мои зубы не выстукивали самбу. Но так как холод был нестерпимый и картинки медленной смерти все еще жили в воображении, я резко выхватила куртку из его рук и закуталась в нее, как в шаль.

Минут пять мы сидели в напряженной тишине. Я в мыслях винила во всех своих бедах Корта. По его мрачному лицу могу предположить, что он делал то же самое, только обвиняя меня.

С тяжелым сердцем мне пришлось признаться самой себе, что на прослушивание я сегодня не попаду…

- Наверняка очень скоро кто-то поедет по этой дороге и сможет забрать нас, - тихо сказала я, наконец, пытаясь вложить в свои слова больше твердости, чем я чувствовала на самом деле.

- Угу.

- Или… Или я могу пойти пешком. Наверняка, до магистрали не так уж далеко, - я неопределенно махнула рукой в густые сумерки, будто уверенная, что заполненная машинами дорога едва ли не в пяти шагах от нас.

- В той стороне, - язвительно заметил Лиам, усмехаясь. – Ты найдешь только озеро, и может быть пару-тройку рыбацких сараев. Конечно, если тебе хватит мужества прошагать километров десять в кромешной темноте, а потом ублажать рыбаков или лесничих, чтобы они согласились отвезти тебя к мамочке на своем грузовике – тогда вперед.

Я закусила губу.

- Хотя, ты знаешь, - он оценивающе оглядел мои голые коленки, которые не мог прикрыть ни сарафан, ни даже его куртка. – Учитывая твой прикид, уговорить их, возможно, будет не очень сложно.

- Иди к черту! – огрызнулась я.

- Взаимно.

И это тот же человек, который обнимал меня, когда я плакала? Невозможно! Наверное, у меня помутнение рассудка и я брежу…

- Раз ты все критикуешь, - успокоившись, произнесла я. – Предложи свой план!

Вместо ответа Лиам посмотрел на часы.

- Думаю, ты права, рано или поздно, по этой дороге кто-нибудь поедет, - протянул он.

Я обреченно откинулась на сидение и стала вглядываться в темноту. Лиам, сложив руки на груди, сделал то же самое.

Прошли минуты. Потом, десятки минут, сложившихся в час…

Ни одной машины! Ни одного огонька вокруг!

Помимо холода, я начала чувствовать голод. К сожалениям о пропущенных пробах стала примешиваться тревога за родных, которые уже наверняка узнали, что я сбежала из школы, а мой телефон не отвечает…

- Это ты во всем виноват! – чуть не плача пробормотала я, повернувшись к Лиаму.

- Насколько я помню, мы ехали на твои пробы!

- Но это была твоя идея – отвезти меня, - упрямо сказала я.

- Больше ничто и никогда не сподвигнет меня на добрый поступок по отношению к тебе!

- Ну и славно!

- Вот и отлично!

Лиам снова насупился. Я плотнее запахнула куртку, хотя, казалось, плотнее уже некуда.

А потом, странная, неожиданная и совершенно неконтролируемая улыбка коснулась моих губ - честно говоря, даже препираться с Лиамом было куда приятнее, чем сидеть в тишине. Так, по крайней мере, я могла не думать о родителях, всевозможных кончинах в лесу и о том, что еще чуть-чуть и я перестану чувствовать свои конечности.

- Все! Выходи из машины! – внезапно сказал Лиам.

Я уставилась на него, в замешательстве.

Может быть, я настолько вывела его из себя, что он придумал для меня наказание – стоять на улице, открытой всем ветрам и холодам? Сейчас, наверное, еще велит отдать свою куртку…

- Пошевеливайся! – прикрикнул он, открывая свою дверь. Холодный ветер тут же ворвался в салон, заставив меня поежиться. Я не выйду из машины, что бы кто ни делал!

Едва я успела подумать об этом, как дверца рядом со мной распахнулась, и Лиам буквально выволок меня из авто.

- Пойдем, - сказал он.

- Не поняла, куда ты собрался идти?

- В лес.

- Мне кажется, у тебя с головой не все в порядке! – закричала я. – Какой лес?! Ночь на дворе, а ты затеял увлекательную игру в скаутов!

- А ты затеяла игру у меня на нервах! – возразил он. – Я не желаю сидеть тут и ждать, пока мы окоченеем, поэтому помолчи немного!

- Что ты хочешь делать? – дрожащим голосом спросила я.

Лиам смерил меня холодным взглядом, а потом его лицо чуточку смягчилось.

- Играть в скаутов, - вздохнув, произнес он. – Мы не пойдем далеко. Просто разведем огонь, чтобы согреться.

- Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея. Мне кажется, безопаснее оставаться в машине.

- Ты можешь оставаться, – ответил Лиам. – Я ухожу.

Он развернулся и пошел к обочине. Когда его силуэт уже почти скрылся в ночи, я, отбросив свою гордость, побежала за ним.

Потому что без него было страшно.

И потому что, в чем-чем, а в скаутстве, как мне казалось, на Лиама Корта можно было положиться.

--------------

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. **

- Лиам! Лиам, подожди! – закричала я, пробираясь сквозь спутанные ветви деревьев, чувствуя как все тело дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от страха. – Лиам!

Ночь уже вступила в свои права. Темно было так, что я не могла разглядеть ничего в радиусе пары метров. Лиама нигде не было видно тоже, хотя я бросилась за ним максимум секунд через тридцать после того, как он пошел к лесу. Я уже отругала себя сотню раза за то, что ввязалась в это лесное приключение вместе с ним – оставаться в машине, надеясь, что рано или поздно, кто-то проедет мимо, было бы благоразумнее.

Внезапно я услышала громкий треск где-то позади меня и этот по сути обыкновенный звук в тишине мрачного леса произвел на меня эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Сердце ушло в пятки. Я затаила дыхание и обернулась.

Кто бы ни был там, за щитом из стволов деревьев, он тоже затаился.

- Лиам? – прошептала я. – Лиам, пожалуйста, это ты?

В ответ я услышала лишь завывания ветра, а потом что-то вновь хрустнуло. Я вздрогнула, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту.

- Если это ты, Лиам, и ты так жестоко меня разыгрываешь, - прошипела я. – Я убью тебя!

Мне вновь никто не ответил. Я медленно озиралась по сторонам, стараясь совершать минимум движений, но не видела ничего, кроме деревьев, отбрасывающих зловещие тени от луны. Тишина была оглушительной. Лес словно сомкнулся надо мной, деревья угрожающе надвигались. Создавалось ощущение, что я не в Лос-Анджелесе, а затеряна где-то в неизведанной лесной чащобе амазонских джунглей…

Снова протяжно взвыл ветер. Шепеляво зашелестели листья на деревьях. Мне стало не по себе. А потом мои глаза встретились с двумя немигающими желтыми зрачками кого-то, спрятанного от меня темной чащобой.

Вопль ужаса замер на моих губах. Какую-то долю секунды мне казалось, что я парализована, потому что не могла пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, а потом вдруг словно очнулась и бросилась бежать вперед, не разбирая дороги, не думая о том, что ветки жадно цепляются за волосы и ранят кожу. Не думая, что то чудовище, судя по огромным глазищам, такого размера, что ему в два прыжка удастся догнать меня.

Я бежала, наверное, всего секунд тридцать, но то время показалось мне часами, а потом, к моему облегчению и неимоверной радости, на небольшой полянке, со всех сторон обступленной деревьями, я увидела Лиама. Я закричала его имя, чувствуя, как сердце барабанит в грудную клетку, а дыхание перехватывает от сумасшедшей пробежки, и бросилась ему на шею, шепча про себя молитву, которую мама и папа заставили меня выучить еще когда я была совсем-совсем малышкой.

- Что стряслось? – ошарашено пробормотал он, едва дыша, пытаясь расслабить хватку моих рук у себя на шее.

- Там… Волк… - еле выговорила я, парадоксально ощущая себя в большей безопасности в кольце его рук, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Цепляясь за него, словно это самое естественное, что я могла сделать в этой ситуации, и обрывочно рассуждая, как бы нам убежать, чтобы чудище нас не растерзало… Но если нам уже не спастись, то я, по крайней мере, буду в этот страшный миг не одна… Не одна…

Послышался недоверчивый смешок, прервавший мои мысли.

- Угу, - Лиам попытался высвободился из замка моих рук снова, на этот раз успешно, и слегка отстранил меня от себя, заглядывая в лицо. Я увидела широкую улыбку на его лице. – Не бойся, если волк здесь появится, мы что-нибудь придумаем. У меня большой опыт борьбы с монстрами.

Я закусила губу. Дыхание все еще было порывистым и неровным.

- Что? – непонимающе спросила я, содрогаясь от страха.

- Мы прогоним твоего волка, - с улыбкой ответил он.

- Ты… Ты не веришь мне? – выдохнула я.

Лиам попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но уголки его губ подрагивали в желании улыбнуться.

- Ты не веришь мне! – воскликнула я, отталкивая его от себя. – Там в лесу это огромное чудище с желтыми глазищами! Посмотрела бы я на тебя, когда ты увидел бы его своими глазами!

Теперь он уже не скрывал широкой улыбки, а я почти задохнулась от возмущения и непонятной невесомости в желудке, возникшей из ниоткуда в тот самый миг, когда он улыбнулся.

- Хватит дрожать, как трусливый зайка, - между тем поддел меня Лиам. – Мне всегда казалось, что ты довольно отважная особа.

Я топнула ногой и открыла рот, чтобы произнести яростную тираду, но тут я снова увидела лохматое чудовище, которое широкими прыжками бежало на нас из леса, молниеносно сокращая расстояние.

- Нееееееееееееееет! – только и успела закричать я, а потом крепко зажмурилась, потому что животное бросилось прямо на Лиама…

Послышался грозный рык и вскрик Лиама. И шелест листьев и треск веточек под массивными лапами. И опять вскрик, и что-то отдаленно похожее на лай…

Сейчас монстр закончит со своей первой жертвой и примется за меня, мелькнуло в моей голове.

Мамочка, папочка, я так вас люблю… Диксон, прости меня, я в последнее время была отвратительной сестрой. Интересно, в школе устроят что-нибудь вроде прощания с нами? Может быть, эта страшная история даже пропадет в газеты? Представьте заголовки статей «Таинственная пропажа школьников» или «Учеников Беверли загрыз монстр»…

- Привет, дружище! – услышала я, сквозь бомбардировку страшных мыслей в своей голове. – Ты здесь совсем одичал один?

Я открыла один глаз и чуть не потеряла сознание. Огромное чудище, встав на задние лапы, тыкалось Лиаму прямо в лицо, а он не то, чтобы умирал от ужаса…

Он… Он даже улыбался, почесывая чудищу за ухом.

- Это всего лишь обычный пес, - сообщил он, встречая мой, должно быть, абсолютно невменяемый взгляд. – Никакой не волк. Он, наверное, потерялся. Или убежал от плохих хозяев… Да, малыш?

Обычный пес? Мне хотелось расхохотаться! Да ни один обычный пес не станет вырастать до таких размеров! Малыш? Да этот пес был таким же малышом, как я – космонавтом!

- Эй, ну хватит стоять как истукан, - вновь обратился ко мне Лиам, уворачиваясь от морды псины, которая явно хотела лизнуть его. – Нужно собрать ветки для костра.

- Ветки для костра? – тупо повторила я, все еще не совсем отойдя от пережитого шока. – А у тебя есть спички?

- Угу, - пробубнил он. – Слава Богу, хоть спички есть…

- Нам еще нужна будет газета, чтобы поджечь ее, пока не загорятся дрова. Сейчас холодно и сыро, ветки сразу не возьмутся огнем…

- С каких это пор ты стала специалистом в костроустройстве? – насмешливо спросил меня Лиам, наконец, высвобождаясь из лап псины.

- К твоему сведению, в Канзасе мы с родителями и Диксоном довольно часто ходили в походы, - выпалила я обиженно, но в конце фразы грустно вздохнула. То время было совсем в другой жизни. И эта жизнь ушла безвозвратно, вместе с верой в настоящую дружбу, в чистую любовь, в добро, которое всегда побеждает все плохое… Здесь, в Беверли Хиллз, все было наоборот. Казалось, что дорогие машины, личные тренеры, одежда прямо с подиума и бассейны на заднем дворе придавили под своей тяжестью простые радости жизни, которые наполняли мою жизнь и жизнь нашей семьи всего год назад…

- А в Беверли больше не ходите? – тихо спросил Лиам, будто почувствовав внезапную перемену в моем настроении.

- А в Беверли больше не ходим, - грустно подтвердила я, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять свою первую ветку для костра.

Какое-то время мы молча бродили по поляне, собирая хворост. Я, к удивлению для самой себя, думала именно о своей семье, а не о том жутком положении, в котором очутилась. А о чем думал Лиам, я понятия не имела. Иногда я украдкой посматривала на него, но его лицо было абсолютно непроницаемо и, казалось, он полностью поглощен подготовкой костра. Огромная собака вертелась рядом. Несколько раз она подходила ко мне достаточно близко, и я чувствовала, как меня снова охватывает страх. Но я ничего не говорила, потому что мне было стыдно сказать Корту, что я все еще боюсь его новоявленного мохнатого товарища. К счастью, собака меня не сожрала, а то моя гордость оказалась бы совершенно бесполезной.

Когда хвороста было достаточно, Лиам вырыл небольшое углубление в земле и сложил туда ветки. Потом достал из кармана куртки зажигалку и подпалил несколько веточек. Огонь было занялся, но потом потухнул. Лиам попробовал еще раз, но результат оказался тем же.

- Я же говорила, что нужна газетка, - пробормотала я с мстительным удовольствием. Откуда взялось удовольствие, я не представляла – ведь отсутствие костра означало холодную ночь не только для Корта, но и для меня.

- Может, ты помолчишь? – раздражительно произнес Лиам. – Или сбегаешь в ближайший киоск за вечерней газетой?

- Нечего мне грубить.

- Нечего умничать, - парировал он.

Я хотела съязвить в очередной раз, но в этот момент одна из веток вспыхнула ярким пламенем, и его тут же подхватила другая. И я, позже проклиная себя за несдержанность, захлопала в ладоши.

Лиам посмотрел на меня снизу вверх каким-то странным взглядом. Я сглотнула.

- Что? – мой голос прозвучал странно сипло.

- Ничего, - он тряхнул головой и поднялся. – Нужно притащить бревно, которое я видел здесь неподалеку. Мы сможем соорудить что-то вроде лавки. Жди меня здесь.

Я пожала плечами. Собственно, я и не собиралась идти за ним следом. Хватит с меня леса!

Когда Лиам вернулся буквально через минуту, катя перед собой небольшое бревно, я грела руки у нашего маленького костра.

- Не хочешь помочь мне? – спросил он.

- Помочь с чем? Мне кажется, у тебя у самого отлично выходит.

- Для начала отойди, - скомандовал он.

Когда я послушно отошла в сторону, он подкатил бревно максимально близко к костру так, чтобы можно было сесть на него, не опасаясь поджарится.

- Прошу, - с насмешливым поклоном обратился он ко мне. – Ложе подано.

Я хмыкнула, но уселась на бревно, подтянув колени к груди, и накрыв их полами куртки Лиама, которая все еще была на мне. Еще немного повозившись с ветками, подготовленными для поддержания костра, Лиам сел рядом.

Несколько минут мы сидели молча, наблюдая за игрой пламени. Я первая прервала молчание:

- Как думаешь, нас уже ищут?

- Не знаю.

- Отец уже, должно быть, поднял на уши всю полицию района… Бедная мама, она всегда так волнуется…

- Не думаю, что у меня дома кто-то вообще заметил мое отсутствие, - спокойно сказал Лиам.

Я повернула голову и взглянула на него.

- П-почему ты так говоришь?

Вместо ответа он пожал плечами, но через некоторое время все же сказал:

- Я говорю так, как есть на самом деле. Куда тебе понять это, когда у тебя самой идеально-картинная семейка, - внезапно вспылил он.

Я буквально остолбенела от этого несправедливого замечания!

- Почему ты разговариваешь со мной в таком тоне? Кто дал тебе право судить меня? Откуда ты знаешь, какие дела внутри моей семьи? – выпалила я на одном дыхании.

- О, пожалуйста…, - он тоже поднял голову и на этот раз мои глаза встретились с глубокой синевой его взгляда. - Послушай себя! «Папочка то, мамочка это, Диксон третье»! Ты не знаешь реального мира. Живешь в пределах своей раковины и не высовываешься.

- Ты ничего, я повторяю, ничего обо мне не знаешь! – отчеканила я. - Ты понятия не имеешь, что я пережила в своей жизни! Ты понятия не имеешь, что я испытала, когда ты и Наоми втравили меня в тот кошмар на выпускном! Ты трусливо спрятался за моей спиной, не решаясь сказать правду о том, с кем ты изменил Наоми, а я, абсолютно невиновная сторона, приняла на себя все наказание! Так что не тебе рассуждать о жизни и пределах реального мира! И уж конечно не тебе судить меня!

- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок!

- Ты ведешь себя как осел!

Потом мы оба замолчали.

- Надеюсь, ты согласишься со мной, что при обычных обстоятельствах мы не провели бы и нескольких минут в обществе друг друга.

Я кивнула, не отрывая взгляд от костра.

- Но обстоятельства далеко не обычны, поэтому, нравится нам это или нет, мы оказались здесь, крепко связанные на неопределенное время и должны относиться друг к другу терпимо. Я прав?

- Вовсе не обязательно, - возразила я, все еще сильно задетая его несправедливым и абсолютно незаслуженным укором. – Мы все еще можем разделиться. Я вернусь к машине и найду там помощь, а ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе заблагорассудится.

- Мдаа, - протянул Лиам. – Ты даже не пытаешься проявить хоть каплю благоразумия.

Я резко поднялась с бревна, и прошипела:

- Наверное, так ты расцениваешь свое поведение сегодня? Отсутствие колеса и печки в машине, дурацкую затею с лесом? Это все ну очень благоразумно, не так ли?

- ОК! – Лиам тоже встал. – Если я тебе сейчас скажу, что мне жаль, что у меня не оказалось колеса, что печка сломана, что телефон не ловит – тебе станет легче?

- Вряд ли, - холодно ответила я. – Но мне, по крайней мере, будет приятно, что ты хоть раз за время нашего знакомства поведешь себя как настоящий мужчина и признаешь свою неправоту!

На несколько мгновений между нами воцарилось полное молчание, нарушаемое лишь потрескиванием веток в костре. Мы стояли, смотря друг другу прямо в глаза, и я точно знала, что никто из нас не хочет уступать…

- Ладно, - наконец сказал Лиам. – Мне жаль. За выпускной. За все те месяцы после. Мне жаль, что сегодня все так вышло – я на самом деле думал, что смогу тебе помочь, отвезя на пробы.

Я сжала губы и вздернула подбородок.

- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать в ответ?

- Нет.

- Стерва!

- Кто-то предлагал относиться друг к другу терпимо, - с иронией в голосе заметила я.

- В ком-то внутри столько желчи и злости, что он не может увидеть и оценить терпимости и поступков, - сказав это, Лиам отвернулся от меня и медленно пошел прочь.

Я смотрела на его удаляющуюся спину и думала… Думала, не совершила ли я сейчас самой большой ошибки, пойдя на поводу у своей гордости? Думала, не обернется ли это против меня в самом ближайшем будущем…

- Стой! – выкрикнула я. – Мне жаль. Мне жаль тоже.

Лиам обернулся и грустно улыбнулся.

- Ты такой ребенок…

- А ты чересчур предвзято ко мне относишься!

Его улыбка стала чуть шире и в ней промелькнула теплая искорка.

- Сколько у нас, оказывается, претензий друг к другу.

- Да уж…

Ни на секунду не нарушая нашей зрительной связи, Лиам вернулся к бревну.

- Если разговаривать дружелюбно у нас не получается, давай пока просто помолчим, – предложил он. – Я чертовски вымотался. А тут нам будет тепло. И не так одиноко.

Я кивнула. Мы снова сели на бревнышко, рядом друг с другом. Даже ближе, чем сидели до этого. Внезапно Лиам вытянул из кармана джинсов небольшую квадратную плитку шоколада и протянул мне.

- Думаю, сейчас самое время разделить наш скромный поздний ужин.

Я улыбнулась, взяла шоколадку и разломила ее пополам, возвращая большую половинку Лиаму.

- Спасибо.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. **

Сидеть с Лиамом так, бок о бок, глядя на причудливый танец пламени в костре и слушая протяжный вой ветра, было странно. Странно до такой степени, что даже приятно. В чем была приятность, я ответить затруднялась. Должно быть, все-таки повредила голову, когда колесо лопнуло, а я едва не вписалась лбом в лобовое стекло. Иначе, чем еще можно объяснить тот факт, что я не только странно наслаждалась этим моментом (хелло, Энни, ты в лесу, без еды, без тепла и без родителей), но и придвинулась к Лиаму немножко ближе. Надеюсь, он не заметил. А если заметил, то мысленное спасибо ему за то, что промолчал.

Шоколадка хоть и немного утолила голод, но все же не смогла восполнить полноценный ужин Уилсонов. К тому же, сладость вызвала непередаваемую жажду. Мне так хотелось пить, что я думала, у меня в горле все высохло как в пустыне, и я скоро потеряю сознание оттого, что моя слюна слипнется так, что я даже не смогу ее проглотить.

Но не могла же я, в самом деле, снова жаловаться Лиаму? Ему, наверняка, тоже очень хочется пить. И вообще, он мог бы и вовсе не делиться со мной шоколадкой.

Я тяжело вздохнула. Если бы не мой побег на пробы, я бы лежала сейчас в своей мягкой кровати, может быть, смотрела ТВ и была сытая и спокойная. Спокойная, насколько это вообще возможно, учитывая всю эту недавнюю ситуацию с Джаспером. У меня до сих пор временами случались приступы паники, когда казалось, что он где-то рядом, наблюдает за мной. Не знаю, как я могла не замечать раньше его голос, от которого мурашки неприязни пробегали по коже всякий раз, когда я вспоминала его. Или его взгляд. Хитрый, продуманный и будто гипнотизирующий. Как я могла быть с ним столько времени…? Неужели отчаяние и одиночество лета и начала учебного года толкнули меня прямиком в его объятия?

Неважно. Уже неважно. Бессмысленно.

Стараясь выкинуть из головы любые воспоминания о Джаспере и наших с ним «приключениях», я повернула голову и посмотрела на Лиама. Его профиль четко выделялся на фоне темноты, подсвеченной ярким пламенем костра. Волосы в беспорядке упали на лоб. Почувствовав мой взгляд, он тоже повернулся ко мне. Под полуприкрытыми веками можно было разглядеть бездонную голубизну глаз и зрачки, в которых отражались танцующие язычки огня. Лед и пламя. Я сглотнула, потому что внезапно в горле образовался тугой ком.

- Что? – хрипловато спросил он.

- Ничего.

Вот и весь разговор, но его было достаточно, чтобы призрак Джаспера рассеялся как дым. Незаметно для меня самой, мысли потекли совсем в другом направлении. Куда более опасном. Лиам. Он такой разный. Вот как глаза Лед и пламя. Контраст на контрасте. Грань на грани. Враг? Но разве враг предложил бы помощь? Разве враг помог бы согреться? Разве враг угостил бы последней плиткой шоколада? Но друг ли?...

За этими размышлениями прошли еще минут двадцать. Или сорок. Или даже час. Не знаю, я не могла определять время по тому, как луна серебрит верхушки деревьев.

Должно быть, было уже очень поздно.

На меня навалилась сонливость. Очень хотелось облокотиться на что-нибудь и поспать, а когда проснуться, чтобы все это оказалось лишь дурным сном. Я бы отдала сейчас многое за подушку…

А потом вдруг случилось самое страшное. Я даже не подозревала, что в некоторых случаях, ЭТО может стать самым страшным. Нет, ничего такого, опасного для жизни не было, скорее наоборот – случилось абсолютно естественное, но мне захотелось плакать. Тут же всякие травки-жучки-мошки! И даже салфеток нет! И, о Боже, Лиам рядом! Я выжидала еще минуту, потом пять и даже десять, но потом давление в моем мочевом пузыре стало таким невыносимым, что я подскочила с бревна.

Лиам тут же поднялся следом, вопросительно глядя на меня.

О, черт! Внутренне я прям по-детски захныкала. О, черт. О, черт.

- Что случилось? – озабоченно спросил он.

- Ничего! Абсолютно ничего! – стараясь звучать как можно более беззаботно воскликнула я. Видя, что Лиам скептически приподнял брови, я закусила губу, пытаясь придумать сколько-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение. – Знаешь, у меня ноги затекли. Вот прям, будто иголками колит, - для убедительности, я даже потрясла сначала одной конечностью, потом другой, но мой мочевой пузырь отозвался на эти действия таким спазмом, что я тут же встала по стойке смирно. – Я пойду прогуляюсь! – выпалила я.

- Я пойду с тобой, - уверенно заявил Лиам.

О, черт!

- Нет, побудь здесь! – настойчиво попросила я, молясь про себя, чтобы я выдержала еще хоть минуту, а Лиам не стал настаивать. – Последи за костром!

- Энни! Ну, куда ты собралась? Затекли ноги, походи здесь, - он обвел рукой нашу освященную светом костра полянку. Пять на пять метров, не больше.

Ага, конечно!

- Слушай, ну я пойду тут похожу недалеко, - сказала я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос не звучал излишне жалобно. – Если что, я сразу закричу, честно!

Господи, ну, хоть бы Лиам перестал играть в этого доброго защитника! Сейчас не самое подходящее время демонстрировать свою заботу!

- А если ты встретишь еще одно желтоглазое чудище? – полунасмешливо, полусерьезно сказал Лиам. – Я не могу отпустить тебя одну.

- О, пожалуйста…

Больше я не могла терпеть, пререкаться, слушать или слышать кого-либо, поэтому бросилась к спасительной темноте деревьев. Я так хотела в туалет, что думала сейчас сойду с ума!

- Я тоже умею быстро ходить! – прозвучал голос Лиама позади.

- Лиам! – взвизгнула я и остановилась, готовая на все, только бы он оставил меня на минуточку в покое. – Ну почему ты никогда не делаешь, что тебя просят!

- Ты сколько угодно можешь возмущаться, но одну в лес я тебя не пущу. Не веди себя как ребенок, - серьезно сказал он. – Здесь может быть опасно.

- Лиам…, - жалобно сказала я.

- Я пойду с тобой, - твердо сказал он.

Если бы я расплакалась в этот момент, то потом, позже, я бы даже не ругала себя за это. Я имела полное право не просто расплакаться, но разрыдаться. Но я не сделала ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого, я закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, а потом, чувствуя, как пылают мои щеки, процедила:

- Мне нужно в туалет! Ты собираешься сопровождать меня?

На пару секунд воцарилась полная тишина. Я даже открыла глаза, чтобы поглядеть, куда же пропало красноречие Лиама. Но увидела только, как непонимание и недоумение на его лице сменяется улыбкой. А потом, он вдруг откинул голову назад и захохотал.

Еще никогда в жизни я не чувствовала себя так жалко. Так униженно. Так.. Так отвратительно! Я бы с удовольствием врезала ему сейчас, вспомнив все приемы единоборств, которым меня научил Диксон, но давление моего мочевого пузыря стало таким нестерпимым, что я бросилась прочь от Лиама, мечтая только о двух вещах: быстрее скрыться от него и больше никогда с ним не встречаться.

Когда я сделала все вои дела, даже унижение не имело такого значения, как просто непередаваемое расслабление и свобода, снизошедшие на меня. Даже лес вокруг перестал казаться таким уж жутким, а яркая полная луна замечательно освещала все вокруг.

Я огляделась по сторонам, решая, что делать дальше. Понятно, что, как бы я ни хотела избежать этого, вернуться на полянку к Лиаму рано или поздно придется. Но смущение было еще чересчур сильно, и его смех так и звучал в ушах, что я решила минутку подождать. Осторожно ступая на покрытую листьями, травой и ветками землю, я стала идти точно вперед – что бы не заблудиться, и так же легко найти дорогу обратно.

Я шла с полминуты, не дольше, когда вдруг заметила слева от себя тропинку. Я, конечно, понимала, что не очень благоразумно с моей стороны пускаться в это исследование лесов Лос-Анджелеса в одиночестве, но я была еще не готова вернуться к Лиаму, поэтому, авантюрно ступила на нее и пошла вперед. Через несколько шагов (а именно на столько вперед я могла видеть в темноте), тропинка снова свернула в лес, затем деревья поредели.

И вдруг я остановилась как вкопанная. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда сквозь кроны деревьев я увидела поблескивающую ленту реки, или озера. Сердце забилось в груди бешеным ритмом! Больше не осторожничая, я бросилась бежать к воде, и когда выбежала на грязный и запущенный берег, охнула – меня ждало еще одно открытие.

- Лиам! – завопила я. – Лиам, Лиам!

Я понятия не имела, как далеко я ушла и слышит ли он меня, но продолжала вопить в ночь его имя, подпрыгивая от радости на месте.

Это была река. Или озеро. И пусть ветхий, но дом! Может быть, рыбацкий сарай, может быть какое-нибудь хранилище, но какое мне дело? Ведь это крыша над головой! А значит, мне не придется ночевать под открытым небом! И может быть даже, там есть рыбаки и у них есть работающие телефоны или что-то подобное!

- Лиам!

Не знаю, может быть, мне показалось, но будто бы я услышала и свое имя тоже. Надеясь, что Лиам на правильном пути, и я могу помочь ему найти меня, я снова закричала:

- Я здесь, Лиам!

- Энни! – на это раз звук прозвучал отчетливее и, кажется, я услышала где-то невдалеке звук ломающейся ветки.

- Сюда! - крикнула я. – Сюда! Я здесь!

Через считанные секунды из-за спутанных ветвей деревьев и их толстых стволов показалась до боли знакомая фигура. Я стала махать ему руками.

- Смотри! – закричала я, подпрыгивая от радости. – Смотри, что я нашла! Дом! И может быть людей!

Лиам выбежал на берег, но когда услышал мои слова, вдруг, остановился. А через мгновение снова начал идти ко мне, только теперь его движения стали резкими и какими-то дерганными. Я инстинктивно попятилась назад, будто почувствовала и смену его настроения и исходящую угрозу.

- Ты что, совсем дурочка! – закричал он, быстро преодолевая разделяющее нас расстояние. Его руки впились в мои плечи, едва не отрывая меня от земли. – Я думал, тебя тут уже растерзали какие-нибудь звери!

- Я нашла дом! – чуть менее воодушевленно повторила я, игнорируя какие-то странные приятные волны в теле, которые вдруг начали расходиться от того места, где пальцы Лиама грубейшим образом касались моих плеч. – Я спасла нас!

Никакой разъяренный Лиам Корт своим тупоголовым поведением не испортит мне радости! Я нашла крышу! И, возможно, путь к спасению!

- Ты чуть не довела меня до инфаркта! – бросил он, отпуская мои плечи, и отталкивая меня от себя.

- А где спасибо, ты, неблагодарный? – язвительно выпалила я.

Вместо ответа, Лиам развернулся и зашагал прямиком к дому.

Я показала язык его спине. Корчит из себя Рембо, которому все нипочем, а сам не вернулся на полянку, а пошел осматривать дом, который я нашла! И ни единого слова благодарности! Нахал!

Уже не такая счастливая своим «открытием», я пошла следом за ним.

И почему, черт возьми, я вечно должна ходить следом за ним! Я нашла это место! Я должна идти первой. Я припустила вперед и догнала Лиама у самой двери. Демонстративно отпихнув его, я первая взялась за ручку.

Сначала я тихонько постучала. Прислушалась, но никто не ответил. Я постучала громче. Снова ничего. Наконец, я толкнула ручку. Она не поддалась, и я толкнула сильнее. Никакого результата.

- Может быть, я попробую? – насмешливо предложил Лиам.

Интересно, как это у него так быстро меняется настроение? И откуда на смену неподдельной злости на меня опять пришло это выводящее меня из равновесия беззлобное подтрунивание?

Я упрямо сжала губы и толкнула дверь еще, на этот раз плечом, которое тут же заныло.

- Ну, хватит! – не выдержал Лиам, отстраняя меня от двери и занимая мое место. – Из своего ослиного упрямства еще покалечишь себя!

Не успела я подобрать достойную уничижительную реплику в его адрес, как он всего один раз с силой налег на дверь, и она тут же, жалобно скрипнув, поддалась.

- Надеюсь, мы не вламываемся в частные владения, - сухо прокомментировал он.

- Собственно, это ты только что вломился, а я просто зашла следом, - съязвила я, все еще обиженная на него.

Первое, что я почувствовала, когда мы вошли – это стойкий, абсолютно тошнотворный запах тухлой рыбы, смешанный с пылью и сыростью.

- Фу, - это было единственное, что я позволила себе сказать, прежде, чем закрыла нос рукой.

Понятно, что никто не выжил бы в таких условиях, так что, прощай надежда встретить людей. Я грустно вздохнула. Лиам между тем сделал еще несколько шагов внутрь, а потом стал обшаривать рукой стену. Не успела я спросить, что за новые манипуляции он придумал, как на низком потолке вспыхнула тусклая грязная лампочка, осветив помещение, в котором мы оказались.

Кажется, я называла это место домом? Я едва не подавилась собственными словами. Да это была самая старая, самая грязная и противная хибара, которую я когда-либо встречала! Повсюду был слой пыли, со стен свисала паутина, коврик под ногами был изъеден какими-то неизвестными мне жуками, и еще этот стойкий запах тухлой рыбы. Да ни одно живое существо тут не выдержит и пяти минут!

- Ну…, - протянул Лиам. Было видно, что его тоже несколько разочаровало увиденное.

- Ну? – повторила я.- Да я бы сказала FUCK!

- Думаю, если мы тут проветрим…

- Проветрим? – воскликнула я недоверчиво. - Да этот тошнотворный запах не выветрится и за год! Я ни за что не буду спать здесь! Я провоняюсь как эти стены и больше никогда не отмоюсь! И никто не захочет сидеть со мной рядом за партой, потому что от меня будет разить как от помойного ведра.

Лиам засмеялся.

- Видела бы ты сейчас свое лицо, - давясь смехом, произнес он.

Я скорчила рожицу.

- Расслабься, - посоветовал он. - Все не так уж страшно.

- Разве? – скептически произнесла я.

Лиам ничего на это не ответил. Больше не обращая на меня внимания, он принялся осматривать наше «жилище» вдоль и поперек. Я покорно стояла у входа и молчала, слушая его комментарии.

- Тут есть диван, - крикнул он из-за перегородки. – И даже одеяло. Думаю, мы вполне могли бы здесь устроиться на ночлег.

- Угу, только через мой труп, - пробубнила я себе под нос.

- Что ты говоришь? – крикнул Лиам.

- Ничего! Говорю, что вонь страшная!

- Представляешь, здесь даже есть видео! – между тем не унимался Лиам. - Магнитофон с кассетами VHS! Можешь себе представить! Это такой раритет!

- Здорово, - кисло протянула я, ни на мгновение не разделяя энтузиазм Лиама.

Когда мне надоело стоять как истукан у двери, я все же решила осмотреться тоже. В конце концов, через пару минут нахождения в этой газовой камере, запах перестал казаться таким уж резким. Стараясь не соприкасаться ни с чем вокруг, я сделал несколько шагов по скрипучим половицам, по направлению к окну. Вдруг если пооткрывать здесь все, что возможно, через час здесь можно будет дышать, не корчась от отвращения?

Я кончиками пальцев подняла задвижку на раме и, о счастье, она поддалась. Я распахнула окно, впуская в затхлое помещение свежий речной воздух, и выглянула наружу. Это окно выходило прямо на реку. И даже несмотря на отвратительный запах и общее разочарование, я не могла не отметить красоту реки, в этот ночной час подсвеченной лунным светом.

- Что ты притихла? – раздался голос Лиама сзади.

Я обернулась. Он стоял рядышком со мной, держа в руке пыльную бутылку. Его губы были растянуты в полуулыбке, на этот раз совсем не насмешливой, а даже будто бы доброй. А глаза загадочно поблескивали.

- Смотри, что я нашел! – он гордо показал мне бутылку. – Вино. Еще даже не откупоренное.

- Отлично! – протянула я. – Лучше бы ты нашел бутылку Колы, но раз уж выбирать не приходится…

- Привереда! – бросил Лиам улыбаясь.

Я пожала плечами и все-таки показала ему язык.

- Так что ты тут делала?

- Смотрела на реку, - пробормотала я, внезапно смутившись. – Смотри, тут даже лодка есть.

- Правда? – Лиам оживился, тут же подошел ближе к окну и выглянул на улицу. – Ух ты, выглядит здорово!

- Река? – уточнила я, мысленно отмечая, что Лиам таки тоже смог разглядеть безыскусную прелесть пейзажа за окном.

- Лодка! – воскликнул он. – Пойдем, посмотрим, можно ли на ней поплавать!

Я как стояла, так и приросла к месту. Рот приоткрылся, но пару секунд я не могла вымолвить ни слова, потому что сказанное Лиамом отказывалось фиксироваться в моем мозгу.

- Прости, куда ты собрался? – недоверчиво спросила я.

- Спустить лодку на воду.

- Ага, отлично, - я потянулась к нему и демонстративно положила руку ему на лоб. – Должно быть, это не я, а ты тронулся умом, когда у нас лопнуло колесо.

- Брось! – Лиам убрал мою руку со своего лба и пошел к двери.

- Ты что серьезно? – воскликнула я.

- Угу.

- Лиам, - спокойно сказала я, разговаривая с ним, как с ребенком, в отчаянной попытке образумить его. – Я понимаю, у тебя шок, транс и жажда деятельности на фоне стресса. Но пойти в лес, чтобы разжечь костер – это одно, а записываться в покорители воды на лодке, которая, наверное, уже давно рассохлась и пойдет ко дну в первую же минуту, - это совсем другое.

Он улыбнулся.

- Я буду в порядке, а ты можешь лечь отдохнуть, - с этими словами он скрылся за дверью, и я услышала его шаги уже за пределами нашей убогой хижины.

Ага, конечно! Похоже, что я могла лечь и отдохнуть? Интересно куда? На провонявший тухлой рыбой диван? Может он мне еще одеялко из рыбьей чешуи и паутины предложит?

И… О Боже! Как я могла оставаться здесь и «отдыхать», когда этот сумасшедший собрался утопить себя!

Проклиная Лиама Корта, себя и судьбу-злодейку, я выбежала на улицу, следом за ним.

Лиам уже вовсю хозяйничал в лодке. Что-то проверял, где-то стучал, ходил взад и вперед, видимо, проверяя надежность дна. Потом он, не обращая внимания ни на меня и ни на мое возмущение, которое, кажется, прям искрило в воздухе, выпрыгнул из лодки.

- Помоги мне подвинуть ее чуть ближе к реке, - попросил он.

- Неа, я отказываюсь участвовать в этом акте суицида, - сказала я, демонстративно засовывая руки в карман куртки.

- Не веришь мне?

- Не верю этому корыту, - уточнила я. – Да и о твоих моряцких качествах я что-то еще не слышала.

Лиам смущенно почесал затылок.

- Вообще-то, я строю лодку, - сказал он.

- Ммм, конечно, а у меня за домом пилотируемый космический корабль, - хмыкнула я.

- Я серьезно! – воскликнул он. – Я строю лодку. У себя в гараже.

Я нахмурила брови. Лиам Корт – плотник, да еще и моряк? Что-то с трудом верится…

- Зачем? – все-таки спросила я.

- Ну… Это помогает мне.

- С чем?

- Все-то тебе нужно знать!

- Если хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе сдвинуть эту посудину с места, выкладывай все! – упрямо сказала я. – Или я пошла обратно в наш вонючий дом.

Вообще-то я соврала. Я бы конечно не вернулась туда снова. Надеюсь, Лиаму об этом было неизвестно.

- Мой психоаналитик посоветовал, - Лиам сжал кулаки. – Когда я чувствую, что больше не могу справляться со своим гневом, и мне хочется подраться, я иду в гараж и строю.

- О, - произнесла я, во всем сказанном был смысл. – И что, помогает?

- Видишь же, за пол года я еще никого не убил, - пошутил он.

Я несмело улыбнулась. Все-таки странный он, этот Лиам. Лед и пламя. Так и не угадаешь, какая же грань будет следующей…

- Ладно, - произнесла я, подходя к нему, стоящему возле лодки. – Давай толкать ее к воде.

- Доверяешь мне? – тихо шепнул он. Его рука поднялась и заправила за мое ушко выбившийся локон. Я снова почувствовала странное тепло внутри, и тряхнула головой, чтобы сбросить это наваждение.

- Доверяю–не доверяю, какая разница? – внезапно осипшим голосом пробормотала я. – Кажется, ты твердо решил поплавать сегодня, так что у меня нет выбора.


End file.
